glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Pop
Pop is a pixie from Jubiland and is one of the two main mascots in Glitter Force. He came to Earth after his little sister, Candy, to give the Glitter Force the Charm Chest to collect the Glitter Charms in. Pop is Candy's older brother, a male lion-like pixie with the demeanor of a samurai. He prides himself on being a man and hates being called "cute", though he gets bashful when he is called "cool". He and Candy were in charge of searching for the five chosen ones to become the Glitter Force. He reunites with Candy after she gathers the five members together, bringing along the Charm Chest. He is capable of transforming into various forms to assist the Glitter Force in battle. Abilities Using traditional power scrolls, Pop is able to transform into giant versions of various objects to do battle. In Episode 6, he transformed into a giant drink can crusher to fight against the drink can Buffoon. In this state, he has been shown to use sumo wrestling moves as well. He was also seen turning the Glitter Force into pixies by taking out a few furs from his tail. Pop can also sense bad energy, as shown in Episode 6. Appearance Pop appears to be a miniature lion with a bushy, fox-like tail. His fur is mainly pale orange in color, with an orange mane and tail. Like Candy, he has blue heart-shaped markings near his eyes, and his mane is styled such that it covers his right eye from view. His ears stick out from his mane and lie curled up against his head, though it has been shown that he can uncurl them at will. History Coming to Earth Pop's first appearance is in Episode 6 when the girls ask Candy about what they should be doing. He pops out of a book and takes them to the Library of Legends, where he shows the girls the book that Candy came from. He then gives the girls the Charm Chest and tells them to collect and store the Glitter Charms inside it in order to revive Queen Euphoria. He also explains how the library works and how to use its bookcases to travel anywhere in the world. He later senses Brooha causing trouble and tells the Glitter Force to picture her to get to the place to stop her. Right before Emily goes through the portal, she becomes distracted because she saw a book with a penguin on the cover. This causes her to up at the South Pole, where Pop goes to rescue her. Once he finds Emily, the two walk back to a bookcase, and he confesses to her that he's afriad of leaving Candy behind because even though she tries hard, she's a crybaby. When the two return, Pop helps defeat Brooha by turning into a gigantic drink can crusher to crush the soda can Buffoon. He then says that he has to return to Jubiland to finish a mission there and that they can contact him by using the cell phone Glitter Charm. Pop returns in Episode 18, in which he checks on how the Glitter Force is doing now that they're one Glitter Charm away from filling the Charm Chest. The girls are celebrating a Japanese holiday called the Star Festival, and Pop tells them about Pegasus Night, a holiday in Jubiland that is remarkably similar to the Star Festival. He, Candy, and the girls then celebrate the Star Festival together. Then, Rascal kidnaps Candy. In Episode 19, Pop and the Glitter Force head to the Shadow Realm to rescue her, but first, they have to go through Jubiland, where Rascal is waiting. Although Pop fights valiantly alongside the warriors, Rascal easily defeats the six of them and uses their despair to get the last bit of Negative Energy needed to revive Emperor Nogo. After this, Pop is still determined to go to the Shadow Realm and attempt to rescue his sister, even though the Glitter Force is hesitant. Eventually, the girls decide to join him, and the six go to the Shadow Realm together. In Episode 20, Pop and Glitter Breeze team up to fight Rascal. It's a tough fight, but this time, the two defeat him. While this is happening, Glitter Lucky rescues Candy. After Nogo's minions are defeated, Pop and Candy tearfully reunite. Glitter Lucky also retrieves the Charm Chest. After the team puts the final Glitter Charm in, the Glitter Force gains the Princess Wands, giving them the power necessary to defeat Nogo. In Episode 21, Pop and the others return to Jubiland after their victory, only to find that Euphoria still hasn't been revived. While Candy leads the girls on a tour of her home, Pop goes to the library to try to find out why Euphoria hasn't woken up. Before the girls go, Pop uses his transformation powers to turn them into pixies so that the residents of Jubiland won't be scared of them. Ulric then attacks with a new Super Buffoon, and Pop goes to where the others are to try to keep Candy safe. After this, the group hears Euphoria's voice, and everyone goes to her castle. Pop discovers that since Euphoria used the power of the Glitter Charms to create the Princess Wands, there was no power left for her to revive herself. After this, Candy and the girls return to Earth and Pop bids them farewell. Pop doesn't meet with them again until Episode 26, when the Glitter Force receives the Royal Clock after filling the Charm Chest again. He arrives to explain to them that if the Glitter Force and Candy become more powerful, the Royal Clock will give them new abilities. In the meantime, they have to find a third set of Glitter Charms to refill the Charm Chest. While Pop also appears in Episode 27, he doesn't play a major role again until Episode 31, in which Emily and Candy are sucked into a mysterious picture book of "Cinderella". Pop explains that the book is the origin of the story, and that if it's changed, every version of "Cinderella" will change along with it. Because of this, Ulric, Brute, and Brooha appear to try to make the story end badly. They jump into the book to change its events, and Kelsey, Lily, April, and Chloe follow to try to protect "Cinderella". As the Glitter Force fights for a happy ending for "Cinderella", Pop watches from the real world. In Episode 37, Pop goes to Earth again to find that the Royal Clock has turned Candy into the Miracle Jewel. Ulric, Brute, and Brooha then turn up to fight the Glitter Force and nab the Miracle Jewel. With the help of Rascal's magic, they have new forms that are more powerful. Nonetheless, Glitter Lucky eventually defeats them, turning them into their true forms: the pixies Ricky, Brutus, and Margy. Pop recognizes them and welcomes them back to Jubiland. Then, Rascal appears and summons the Glitter Shadow Force. In Episode 38, as the Glitter Force fights the Glitter Shadow Force, Rascal fights Pop and tries to get the Miracle Jewel from him. After defeating Pop, Rascal reveals to him that Nogo doesn't want anything with the Miracle Jewel except to destroy it. Then, a projection of Euphoria appears. Euphoria reveals to the Glitter Force that Candy is her daughter and that she will be the new Queen after her. Once the Glitter Force Warriors defeat their evil counterparts, Nogo revives again, absorbing Rascal to become more powerful. Then, with the power of the filled Charm Chest, Candy hatches from the Charm Chest into a new, human form: Queen Candy. In Episode 39, Pop sees Euphoria crown Candy as the new queen of Jubiland and give her the newly-transformed Miracle Jewel. Euphoria then passes away, greatly saddening Pop and Candy. Then, Queen Candy helps the Glitter Force fight Nogo and his monsters. After Candy faints and returns to pixie form from overexertion, Pop transforms into a giant bird to fly her to safety. In Episode 40, Nogo pummels the Glitter Force so badly that their Glitter Pacts are destroyed and they can no longer transform. Candy suggests that they use the Miracle Jewel's power to transform again and face Nogo, but Pop tells the others that using the Miracle Jewel would drain its power completely. Since the Miracle Jewel's power allows the bookcase portals to work, using the Miracle Jewel would mean that Pop and Candy would never be able to see the others again. This leaves everyone distraught, but they use the Miracle Jewel anyway, granting the Glitter Force and Queen Candy the power they need to defeat Nogo once and for all. After the battle, Earth is restored to peace, but Pop and Candy have to return to Jubiland. Pop tries to comfort Candy as she bursts into tears, but he can't help crying himself. Eventually, the two disappear, but not for good. A long while later, Candy and Pop find a way to return to Earth by wishing upon a star, and the seven tearfully reunite. Relationships Candy - Pop is a responsible older brother to Candy, and always looks out for her and Candy depends on him a lot and is extremely attached to him. Trivia * Pop is voiced by Daisuke Sakaguchi in the Japanese version. * In the Japanese version, Pop ends his sentences with "~de gozaru", fitting into his samurai theme. * The Japanese version shows that Pop has the ability to turn into a human, but the one episode in which this happened wasn't dubbed for Glitter Force. References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Pop Category:Allies of the Glitter Force Category:Pixie Category:Males